


Made To Be Broken 新年计划就是用来打破的

by Glacier



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gay For You, M/M, Party, 假日, 初吻, 新年, 第一次, 纽约
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012年的12月31日，Charles定下了他的新年计划：<br/>“再也不要跟直男交往，”Charles一边在公寓名牌上查找着Emma的名字一边对自己重复。“那些根本无益处。再也不要毫无意义的希望和心碎了。在2013年，我再也不要听到什么‘例外’，‘试验’或‘尝试’之类的词。如果，上帝保佑，我要是再遇到‘我不是Gay我只是对同性性行为有点兴趣’的人（注1）哪怕一次，我会忍不住发飙的。”</p><p>然后他走进派对，看见了Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 除夕夜你要做什么呢？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made To Be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582199) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Yahtzee大大非常棒的一篇文。真实而动人。

“你会为此感谢我的，”Raven说。  
“这我可不确定。”Charles原本计划在他的公寓里度过一个非常安静的除夕夜，自己一个人裹在被子里看地狱男爵电影。虽然Raven最终成功说服他换上了一件高级点的衬衫和裤子，并且拽着他走出门，他还是渴望着他的睡衣。  
  
但他的妹妹一直笑着，满意于自己的胜利，在他们乘坐的出租车缓慢地在车流中向上城区开去的时候。“你在Emma那里每次都过得挺愉快的，你自己也知道。”  
  
Emma Frost与其说是Charles的朋友不如说是Raven的——他觉得她有点冷冷的，并非双关语——但是她认识一大群超赞的人，当中大多数他是在Emma的逼迫下才认识的：Angel,一个正在攻读女性研究博士学位的脱衣舞娘；Sean，一个不知为何仅仅靠配音就能养活自己的演员——还有Erik。当然还有Erik. Charles发现自己只是想到了Erik Lehnsherr的脸就忍不住浮起一丝微笑。  
  
一想起他的暗恋，有多愉悦就有多心痛。不过这些天，如果Charles能从痛苦中缓和过来的话，那么他也就别无所求了。  
  
Raven直到出租车快到目的地的时候还是一幅洋洋自得的表情，像通常一样在最后一分钟转变为某种犹豫不决。“我们应该停下买点酒吗？”  
“我们之前从没这样，再说Emma对她招待别人的东西可是很挑剔的。哦——抱歉，就在前面拐角——左边停。谢谢。”  
“我只是觉得我们应该带点什么，礼物之类的。空手出现有点怪怪的。也许这是跟圣诞节留下来过夜差不多那种，你觉得呢？”  
“说的好像你圣诞节是这么度过的一样，”Charles在刷卡的时候这么说。Raven圣诞节是和男朋友Hank一起过的，那意味着他自己一个人在42号街的影院里过了一整天，买了一张又一张电影票。不过他倒是挺喜欢里面的几部电影的，他把这看成是某种进步。  
  
她看了他一眼。是关心还是鄙视呢？通常是前者，但要是惹火了她，也可能会是后者。  
但她只是说，“反正，你最喜欢的是除夕嘛。”  
  
没错。Charles那总体而言乐观向上的精神总是会因为新的开始而感到兴奋。不知为何他从来没能够自己组织一场派对，但是他总是会出现在别人的派对上并且给每个人都带着亮闪闪的傻气帽子。今年他空手而来，这看上去没什么，但这不代表他这次不能嗨起来。毕竟，2013总会比2012年好。不是吗？  
  
当他们走出车子的时候，他大胆问到，“有什么新年计划吗？”  
“我准备不再去哪儿都打车了，”Raven说。“地铁系统很不错，我应该用它。”Charles看向他们来时的路，刚刚坐的出租车尾灯还清晰可见，然后Raven肘击了他的肋骨。“我是说2013年。再过三个半小时，一切从头开始。那，你的计划呢？”  
  
Charles竖起大衣的领子来抵御寒冷，想了一想。“再也不要难过了，”他静静地说，意识到Raven无法掩饰她的反应。“已经四个月了，是时候向前看了。”  
  
“很好，”她说，很快地点头。“我是说，没错。”  
  
她确实只为他着想。Raven总是那个最后处理混乱局面的人，她所见到的细节比Charles见到的要多得多。在他几乎不会管理自己的时候，她是怎么做到处理得那么好的？  
  
他不能再想。所以他试着再想出几个新年计划。“我会早早起来自己在家做咖啡，而不是每天在路边买些来喝。”  
  
“Fasir（咖啡店）会想念你的。”  
“我还是会偶尔在Fasir买咖啡的，我确定。只是时不时地我会自己做，偶尔，你知道。”  
  
Raven上下打量他。“那根本不算一个计划。”  
“没错。好吧，”Charles拍了一下手，那声音因为他戴着的无指手套而变柔和了。“我想到了一个很重要的。再也不要直男了。”  
“什么？”  
“我再也不要跟直男约会了，也不跟他们上床，或者是亲热。”  
“如果他们跟你上床，怎么会是直的呢？”  
  
Charles指着她。“啊哈！ _你_ 看到了这里面的矛盾！问题是，很多直男看不到。”  
她看上去与其说是困惑倒不如说是被逗乐了。“这真的是你现在的问题吗？拜托。”  
“我似乎有种吸引那种男人的才能。不幸的是，我觉得直男很性感，”Charles承认。他并不经常跟他妹妹倾诉自己的感情生活，但是今年内他们俩变得比以前亲密。她并不拘谨，所以他也可以完全坦白。“所以每年总有几次，我和一个异性恋的男人搞上一两个晚上，后来他们就变得直得不能再直。”  
“但——如果他们和你在一起， _假如他们喜欢你_ ——他们至少得是双性恋，不是吗？”  
“我以前也是这么想。结果呢？我看到了真相。”他加快了脚步，部分是因为他们快到Emma的房子了，部分是因为怒气。  
“我不明白。”  
  
Charles无法向他的妹妹解释清楚自己。也许等他在派对上醉倒了，他就能说出他实际上想说的话： _有一些直男会跟gay上床，但只是为了性。他们会让你吸他们的老二，但他们永远，永远不会为你口交。他们会毫无感觉地干你，但他们永远，永远不会为你敞开双腿。你会得到一些草率的吻，手活儿，几天后收到一段演讲说他们不想让你误会了什么。他们会跟一个gay上床是因为，对他们来说，我甚至不是作为一个人而存在的。我只是一条舌头，一双手，一个屁股。我只是一系列的动作，一阵感觉的来源，或是当周围没有女人的时候用来充数的物件。他们不是双性恋，因为双性恋至少会想要我，而不是只想要我为他们做什么。  
_  
他猜想那些男人在生活中对待女人估计也没好多少，但这并不能带来任何慰藉。  
曾经，他问过自己为什么他会追求那些注定伤他心的男人。现在，Charles猜测，或许那正是他追求他们的理由。一想到跟什么人建立长久而认真的关系——然后会离开——那么，简直太可怕了。但是这种长久的抗拒总该改变的，不是吗？  
  
“再也不要跟直男交往，”Charles一边在公寓目录上查找着Emma的名字一边对自己重复。“那些根本无益处。再也不要毫无意义的希望和心碎了。在2013年，我再也不要听到什么‘例外’，‘试验’或‘尝试’之类的词。如果，上帝保佑，我要是再遇到‘我不是Gay我只是对同性性行为有点兴趣’的人哪怕一次，我会忍不住发飙的。”  
  
Raven笑了起来，连他也忍不住微笑。发泄出来真是太好了，最好能够做出些实际的改变。  
他总结，“从现在开始，我决心开始那种非常认真的恋爱关系。再也不要什么直男了，永不。”  
  
**  
Erik在派对里。  
  
真神奇，Charles想，你的大脑可以在房间里完全专注与那个你最感兴趣的人。Emma超大的公寓里挤满了派对的宾客，香槟冒着气泡，到处都是喋喋不休和放声大笑还有Duke Ellington的音乐——但是从他瞥到Erik，并且Erik对他回以一笑的那一刻，房间里其他的一切似乎都消失不见了。  
  
而且Erik是不是正在穿过嘈杂的人群在走向Charles呢？  
  
那并不是太奇怪，Charles在把他的外套放进Emma书房的时候这么提醒自己，他和Erik总是在派对上聊得最开心。Erik总是说他们可以一起喝杯咖啡或者逛一逛，因为他们的关系比一般在派对上认识了五年的人要好很多。但是Erik也邀请Charles去他家吃饭，和他还有他的妻子，Magda……这就是为什么Charles总是回避他的友谊。  
  
直男很吸引人。对于Charles，Erik绝对是超级直男。那种暗恋是不应该和友谊混在一起的；其结果只能是尴尬，无法言说的痛苦还有对于Erik生命中的女人产生的疯狂嫉妒。  
 _  
不过，Erik现在是单身，_ 当Erik走近的时候Charles想着。 _他和Magda夏天的时候离婚了，所以他现在是可以追的。_  
  
 _但依然是直男。放弃吧。_  
  
“你在这里。”Erik张开手臂给了一个礼节性的，直男的“单手拥抱”， Charles允许自己享受这一刻。“再见到你真好。”  
“我也是。你看上去很棒。”去年的这个时候，Magda正说要离开，而Erik在阳台上向Charles坦诚自己的悲痛，看上去明显很憔悴。现在他在微笑，非常轻松地，他的身体被穿着的黑色高领衫勾勒得十分完美。“如果说你现在已经不因为离婚而纠结了，是不是很无礼？”  
  
然后他瞥到Magda在角落里远远和人聊天。  
  
“哦，抱歉。真尴尬。”Charles知道自己现在脸红得就像Raven的小礼服。  
“嗯？”Erik看向Charles盯着的方向。“哦，不，不。我们的确离婚了，但是还是会一起出来。我是说，还是有点紧张，但是……没什么。我们最后甚至会回到朋友关系。Magda和我现在跟我完全没有一点婚姻上的关系。就这样。”  
  
“你简直太成熟了，让人困惑。”现在Charles可以大笑了，松了一口气（如果不是别的原因的话）“你们不需要分一分共同好友的监护权吗？”  
“不需要。但如果要的话，我很确定我会要你的监护权。”Erik一笑。“真高兴你今晚来了。”  
  
Erik从刚才开始说话的某种方式，让Charles觉得Erik已经听说了——well，所有事，或许。既然想到了这一点，他注意到别人也在看着他的方向。他们看上去都很高兴看到他出来，做些改变，但是这些注意与其说热心倒更像是冒犯。  
  
Erik一定是注意到他在房间里四下看，因为他向前走了一步。“我是不是独占你了？”  
就好像这里有什么别人他真心想见一样。“请独占我，把我带走吧。”  
  
译者注（1）：原文I never want to hear the words ‘exception,’ ‘experimenting’ or ‘phase.’ If, God forbid, I hear ‘bicurious’ even once, I may take a hostage.  
bicurious指虽然是异性恋但是对同性性行为好奇的人。  
  
  
  
几年来，Charles已经形成了一个在Emma家（偶尔是在Raven家）的派对上。和Erik互动的固有模式。  
  
首先，开心地和Erik打招呼，然后在看到Erik也很高兴看到他的时候，变得过于激动。  
  
第二步，和派对上的其他人聊天。大部分时间要由衷地享受他们的陪伴，但同时也非常，非常注意Erik在房间里干嘛。偶尔偷偷看一眼那正倾身与人交谈的、有力的身体。别太明显。  
  
第三步，终于在一个小团体里跟Erik搭上话。  
  
第四步，从整个派对中脱离这样他们俩才能真正聊天，有时候是一个小时或者更久，在Emma的阳台上或是在她放宾客衣服的书房里。鼓起胆量，听Erik也向他袒露心扉作为回应。有些时候他们只是玩得很开心，让彼此大笑。他们甚至在书房里找到一副棋子，偶尔在那里下上一两盘，直到Emma找到他们并且问他们是不是故意不去社交。  
  
第五步，在夜幕降临的时候分开。许诺说会email，打电话，一起喝杯咖啡或者抽时间去他家里吃晚饭，明明内心知道这许诺永远不会成真。  
  
第六步，回到家承受毫无结果的热情所造成的强烈折磨。有可能会幻想着Erik在他的床上，然后自慰。通常他都会这么做。  
  
今晚他们直接跳到了第四步。  
  
 **晚上10点——**  
“Magda带了个男伴来？”Charles低声说，试图越过Erik的肩膀看向房间角落，Erik的前妻正站在那里。  
“你能别说了吗？她会看到你！”但Erik看上去比起尴尬倒更显得惊恐。“我根本不知道她有没有带男伴来，她和一群朋友一起来的，我从来没见过这个男的。”  
“或许他是别人的男伴。”  
“或许吧，我不知道。有点怪。”  
“你嫉妒了吗？”Charles一想到Erik为Magda而憔悴就很难过；他是好人中的一个，那些你希望获得幸福的人当中的一个。  
“不，并不嫉妒。”  
Charles看了Erik一眼。  
“真的，”Erik坚持。“只是有点尴尬，就这样。”  
“还有……”  
“还有——有点感觉不被尊重，我猜。”  
“她是在跟你示威吗？”  
“不，如果是她男友的话，他们会很谨慎的。”Erik叹息。“答应我别提这个了，好不好？”  
“你希望你们俩成为朋友，对吧？那你就必须得自然点。我是说，除非她做什么出格的事情。但这也不坏，不是吗？”  
“我甚至都不知道这有什么。不过你是对的。”过了一会儿，Erik点头，好像Charles还说了别的话一样，他又重复，“你是对的。”  
Charles感觉很久没有这么明智过了。  
  
 **晚上11点——**  
“所以，那个人怎么样了？”Erik一边用牙齿努力弄开最后一瓶香槟，一边问。  
“哪个人？”他上次是什么时候见到Erik的？在Sean屋顶上的国庆节烧烤——让周围火警全都响起的那一次——啊一定是那次。“哦，他。当时连一个月都没到就分手了。”  
“我还以为你对他很着迷。”  
 _那当然，他是我打算转变的最后一个直男。“_ 你知道这是怎么回事。当你——迷恋一个人，你甚至不是在和这个人相处，而只是凭空想象你们的关系。然后现实击碎了它。——你需要我帮你开酒瓶吗？”  
“我搞定了，”Erik坚持，撬着木塞。“你后来没别人了吗？”  
“一直到现在。”  
“那么我们就希望你能在2013年重新获得爱情。我也是。”  
然后软木塞噗的一声跳起，人们开始欢呼，Charles大笑着回避香槟喷出的泡沫。  
  
 **就在12点来临之前——**  
  
不顾严寒，他们站在Emma的阳台上，高度足以他们看清时代广场上的人潮。大圆球在比较近的地方闪闪发光，依然准备着落下。Erik找到了一个毯子裹住肩膀，坐在台阶上，而Charles只是紧紧地抱着双臂。这寒冷是值得的，因为至少他们独占了这个地方。  
  
几个月来他都避免和Raven以外的人谈论这个，而现在，和Erik一起，就脱口而出。  
“有时候我很气自己，因为我的关系一团糟。”Charles倚靠着阳台栏杆。“有时候我也很生气我母亲，因为——管它是因为什么。”  
“因为酗酒，”Erik静静地接下去，“因为你的继父和继兄。”  
Charles叹气，紧张的情绪消散了一点。他都不知道他有多需要跟别人聊一聊，因为他以为自己已经失去了这样的权利。  
  
而且，上帝啊，他的生活之前到底向Erik坦白了多少？完全不可置信他们居然分享了这么多；更令人惊讶的是Erik很明显全都记得他的话。  
  
他只是说，“Raven也经历了那些。但是她能够和母亲搞好关系，最后。她去康复中心看她，我从来做不到。当母亲病重的时候，Raven在那里——我们两个都不知道有多严重，直到最后几天才了解。但是毕竟，毕竟她是我的母亲，而我甚至在她昏迷的时候都没有能赶到医院。甚至没有跟她说一句再见。所以我觉得我糟透了，而且余生都会这么糟糕。  
  
Erik摇摇头，“你没有做错任何事。”  
“我让我的母亲一个人在医院里死去。那怎么可能没错？”  
“你没有离开她，你只是到得太晚了。这事可能发生在任何人身上，不管他们和亲人的关系如何。你想要弥补一切，但是说实话——这有可能发生吗？”  
Charles耸肩。“我从没给过机会让它发生。”  
“你的母亲也没有，很明显。”  
你怎么敢，你怎么敢这么说她，她已经死了——但是Charles一瞬间的怒火就像呼入寒夜的雾气一般消散了。Erik是在用他直言不讳的方法来提醒他，一段坏的关系当中两个人都有责任；母亲也有一半的错误。  
  
但，毕竟：“Raven赶到了医院。”  
“她有一段和你不同的关系，不同的经历。而且她是她自己，你不能用她的标准来评判自己。”Erik站起来，肩上的毛毯仿佛一件斗篷。他的声音轻而严肃。“你承受了很多。你觉得生气并没有错。我也希望你能够和她改善关系，至少为了你自己好，但是你必须停止责怪你自己了。”  
  
Charles非常不想因为这个而哽咽，所以他岔开了话题。“怎么，因为我心情低落的时候看上去不怎么好吗？”  
  
“因为你想念你母亲以前是怎么伤害你的，所以你现在伤害自己来填补空缺。”  
  
有一会儿Charles几乎不能呼吸。是真的——如此真切，仿佛它深入骨髓，引起他内心深处的震颤。  
  
然后Erik微微笑了起来。“而且你看上去总是很好。”  
  
“你啊。”Charles悔恨地摇摇头。“You get to me.（你了解我，你懂得我，或者你俘获了我的心，多重意思）你知道的，不是吗？”  
Erik点点头，Charles担心自己是不是说得太多了。但是管他呢。他刚刚被告知了一个艰难的真相，所以他也可以还给Erik一个事实。  
  
另外，他现在冷得简直快感觉不到自己的皮肤，而且Erik的脸颊和鼻尖也有点冻红了。“我们在这简直他妈的快冻死了，”Charles说，用肘轻推Erik，“我们回去派对吧，好吗？”  
  
“还不用。”Erik越过Charles的肩头指向时代广场上挂着的大圆球。“你难道不想亲眼看一次吗？”  
“已经是午夜了？”  
“差不多。”  
Charles从口袋里掏出手机；没错，已经11：58——不，现在11：59了。“我刚才光顾着一直跟你倾诉了。哦上帝啊。”  
“我也跟你倾诉过，记得吗？”  
“我不介意。你知道的。”  
“我也一样。”  
“那，好吧。”  
  
所以他们两个在午夜时分单独待在外面。这很棒——不过Charles意识到Erik肯定是为了回避Magda一阵子，作为一对刚离婚的夫妻，他们现在或许相处得没什么问题，但是按社交情形零点时分大家通常要接吻，这会让彼此尴尬的。那么，Charles不介意提供一个逃避的机会。  
  
他们听见从公寓里传来大家的喊叫声 **：“十！九！八！”**  
“我真应该带些愚蠢的帽子来，”Charles说。  
Erik大笑。“比如去年的皇冠？”  
 **“五！四！”**  
“你当时戴皇冠的样子非常吸引人。”Charles不记得自己当时用手机拍照了没有。  
“你也是。”  
 **“一！”**  
从派对里传来欢乐的尖叫和大喊声——然后Charles意识到他和Erik都没有亲眼看到水晶球掉下来的那一刻。他们只是一直望着对方。  
“2012年看来不是世界末日。”Charles说，这是他脑海中唯一能想到的话。  
“对，不是。”Erik倾下身，靠近了一点。“新年快乐，Charles.”  
“——我——新年快乐。”  
Erik吻了他。  
  
一开始，Charles还以为Erik只是——在安慰他。表明他不是同性恋，给一个最近过得很辛苦的人一点温暖，并且很自信Charles不会过度解读。差不多像这样。  
  
但是Erik的嘴唇更用力地压上了他的，然后他们轻微分开，然后，噢，世界仿佛都上下颠倒了——  
  
阳台的门被推开，他们被挤开了，分别被好几个朋友拽住要求新年的拥抱。Charles发现自己被Raven搂着腰，Armando搭着肩，每个人都在欢笑。这一切本来会非常让人高兴的，要不是这些新来的人没有打扰了——什么呢？  
一个吻。当然打扰了一个吻。但是这是 _那种意思_ 的吻吗？（a kiss kiss?）  
  
他和Erik目光交汇，这时候Erik被拉进房间，收到了又一个吻，是Emma亲了他。仅仅这一眼就足以让Charles如遭雷击。  
  
“明年一切都会变得更好。”Raven保证，她闻上去一股很重的香槟味，而且不知为何头发上还沾了些亮粉。“我发誓。你会看到的。”  
  
他紧紧拥抱住自己的妹妹。“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

 

仅仅过了几分钟，那跨年一刻响起的嘈杂声隐去了，派对开始分成两半。那些太累了或者花每小时25美元给小孩请了保姆的人渐渐离开了；而那些留下继续狂欢的人把派对变得更加疯狂，更别提那些喝醉了的人。Charles本没打算留下，但是Erik看上去没准备走，这意味着他也不能走。不是现在。现在还不能走，直到——  
 _  
——直到什么？直到你让他成为下一个利用你的直男吗？_  
  
不，Erik不会这么对他。Charles这些日子很少确信什么，但他能确信这一点。  
  
也许Erik只是有一点醉了，假日的气氛让他有点多愁善感。再说，他的前妻在这里，和一个很可能是她新男友的人在一起；Erik可能只是受到一点点自尊心的驱使。Charles的暗恋一定相当明显，所以Erik允许自己享受被倾慕的感觉，这再自然不过。不算什么大事。另外，这毕竟是除夕夜。为什么不接吻呢？  
  
他们的视线越过整个房间撞在了一起，Charles感觉到——那种销魂蚀骨的渴望，向下淌过他的太阳神经丛，在他体内滋滋作响就像是香槟的泡沫。  
  
而且他知道，没有任何疑问地，Erik也感觉到了。  
 _  
放轻松，放轻松。如果你追求他只会变得一团糟——而且你不是刚刚才定下新年计划，再也不要做这种事了？_  
  
Well。除夕夜不算。  
  
Charles又从塑料杯里喝了一大口香槟，然后挤过人群走向Erik，Erik看上去至少是在假装听着Alex和Angel讲话。当他来到这个小团体旁边的时候，什么话都没说，甚至都没有走进他们之间，只是用两只手指勾住了Erik的手腕——轻轻的触碰，如果Erik不感兴趣的话完全可以忽略。并不会让他吓到或是生气，只是一个他可以轻易忽略的小小暗示。  
  
但Erik挺直了身体回应了这个触摸，并且让Charles把他拉走了。  
  
心脏怦怦直跳，Charles努力想着下一步行动。他的第一反应是带Erik回阳台，但是有人拉起了百叶窗，他可以看到那里现在被Raven占了；她正在打电话，毫无疑问是和明晚才能从伊利诺斯赶回来的Hank交换着泪水涟涟的爱语。那起码要花上一个小时。  
  
然而到目前为止，那些刚过十二点就离开的人已经走光了。所以现在应该没人会去Emma存放宾客外套的那间书房，至少这会儿不会。  
  
Charles直到开门的时候才松开握住Erik腕部的手，两人一起走进去。他甚至没有费心去把灯打开。有人之前动过了Emma的电脑，它从睡眠模式变成了屏幕保护，柔和的白色波浪在显示器上舞动，那光线刚刚足够照见Erik的脸，当他在他们背后关上门的时候。  
  
然后他双手抓紧了Erik的衣领把他拉低，拉进了一个吻。  
  
他们的嘴唇胡乱地用力碰在一起，几乎从初次接触就开始迷失。Erik的手找到他的肩膀，然后是腰，接着把他推向了墙壁。墙上的挂画晃动了几下，而且Charles听到挂着的外套掉下地的声音。但是什么都不需要关心，除了Erik的触摸。  
  
Charles用舌头舔过，让Erik张开了嘴，所以下一个吻会是潮湿并且热切的。Erik回以低沉的呻吟，那声音让Charles觉得自己身上着了火。他拉近Erik，直到Erik压着他的身体；Erik的手指插入Charles的发间，他们不断地吻着，吻着，不停歇。  
  
Charles想做的比这多得多。他想把手指伸进Erik的裤腰。贴着他磨蹭这样Erik就能感觉到Charles变得多硬，或许Charles会发现Erik也硬了。拿起Erik的手按在他的勃起上，安静地请求Erik拉下他的裤子拉链，让这一切从亲热变成前戏。  
  
但是Erik是个直男。有点醉了的。而且不能因为他现在能接受这个，就以为他会想要更多。  
  
 _我多希望，_ Charles想着，这时候Erik吻住他的脖子。 _哦，我多希望。_  
  
或许——或许Erik不是彻头彻尾的直男？他可以这么希望。Charles低语，“你这么做过吗？亲一个男人？”  
“嗯唔”，Erik贴着Charles的肌肤喘息，“这是第一次。”  
  
好吧，够了。但是那低语的尾音似乎让Charles的性欲变得更加昂扬。就在这儿，就是现在：他最多只能得到Erik这么多，他准备要充分利用这一刻。  
  
Charles把Erik抱得更紧，让他们的身体紧紧相贴。他们再一次亲吻，他的动作很慢，很挑逗——那种通常有性意味的吻。“今晚有点坏哦？”（Being bad tonight?）  
  
“Mmmm-hmmm.”  
“那就让我们变得非常坏吧。”（Let’s be very bad）  
  
然后Erik啃咬着Charles的颈窝，Charles觉得他现在只想把Erik推倒在地板上然后看看这一切到底能多失控——  
——但是门被推开了，让他们俩都暴露在令人不安的光线中。  
  
Raven站在那里，手里依然拿着手机。一秒之内她的表情从惊吓变成憋笑又变成火冒三丈。她对Charles开口，“我不盯着你一小时都不行。”  
  
Erik甚至还没来得及反应过来，他的胳膊还环着Charles——但是只有一会儿。当派对的噪音涌入房间的时候，他向后退了一步，立刻断开了两人之间的联系。  
  
当然。他因为被别人看到亲一个男人而尴尬了。感到羞耻。  
Charles当然很清楚有人因为他而觉得羞耻的感觉。  
  
“我们该走了，”Charles说。他转身寻找自己的外套，和Raven的斗篷。  
“我——”Erik迟疑，一只手抓着乱蓬蓬的头发。“你要走了？现在？”  
“是，没错。我们走了。”Charles找到了斗篷，递给Raven，她此刻还在盯着Erik；于是Erik悄声走出了房间，重新成为了庆祝的人群中一员。  
  
尽管Charles并没让Erik继续做点什么，他还是有点恨他没继续下去。  
  
他们很快跟Emma道别。Charles故意不去看Erik，他也并没有单独告别。  
  
Emma的门在他们背后一关上，Raven就说，“Erik突然看上你了？”  
“别说了。”  
“我简直不敢相信那家伙！他明明看到你——喝醉了，很脆弱，都不是你自己了——”  
“Raven，说真的。别提了。你知道，除夕夜嘛，香槟……事情有些失去控制了。他是个不错的人。不会再发生了。”  
“这就对了，”她说，伸手挽住他的胳膊。“新年计划现在正式生效。下一次你要吻谁的话，一定要是个可以爱你的人。”  
  
他们的吻浮现在Charles的脑海，一遍又一遍——就像不断重放的电影，但不仅仅是他记得的Erik的样子，还有他的味道，他的触摸，他们两人的渴望所激起的狂喜。在那偷来的几分钟里，Charles可以假装他的美梦终于成真。  
  
那个梦并非关于什么“某个直男”。它是关于Erik的，只有Erik。感觉上Charles在接下来很长时间内都不会再梦到别人了。  
  
 _是你自作自受，你知道的。_  
  
当电梯降到地面的时候Charles叹息。“再也不要直男了，”他说。“永远，永远没有下一次。”  
  
  
   
   
译者注：时代广场跨年的时候会有一个大水晶球落下，具体新闻戳：[http://www.sinovision.net/portal.php?mod=view&aid=117178](http://www.sinovision.net/portal.php?mod=view&aid=117178)


	2. 也许现在开始游戏太早了

Charles在“还好”和“宿醉”之间的无主之地醒来，虽然之前并没有呕吐或者严重的头痛，但仍然清楚感觉到自己已经好多了。他掀开羽绒被想起来倒点水喝，又立刻钻了回去。他怎么会忘记暖气已经坏了呢？

然后其他记忆都像洪水般涌出，他颓然倒回枕头上。

Well, Shit。

如果这在几年前发生的话——那时候他还没有完全意识到自己关于直男的问题，Charles也许会在白天回味最后吻住Erik的记忆，一想起Erik的舌头在他的嘴里就激动得跳起来，奢侈地享受着兴致勃勃的感觉，满怀期望地过去几天，甚至可能几个星期，然后整件事情就彻底结束。但是他现在只是躺在这里，感觉自己十分失败。

某些新年计划，他想，你甚至都没有遵守几秒钟。那一定破了纪录。

但Erik并不和那些直男中的多数人相似。他并不操控你，也不利用你。他只是……喝醉了，并且需要关怀，就像Charles自己一样。也许他现在正躺在城市另一端自己的床上，并且因为跟一个男人亲热了而感到极其惊恐。

这正是Charles本该希望的情形，但是这个念头还是有点让他沮丧。他和Erik一直是朋友——真正的朋友，因为那些他们只在派对上聊过的话——而从现在开始，他们只会是相见尴尬的熟人。他们偷空下的那些棋局也完全结束了。

这损失比他们曾共同拥有过的一切都更加真实。

Charles把被子抱紧在胸口，暗下决心他不要2013年就这样开头，然后躺下继续睡觉。

他再次醒来，因为他的手机响了——默认铃声，陌生号码。他的手指胡乱摸索了一下才接听电话。“Hello?”  
“Charles。嗨，我是Erik.”  
“喔，”Charles从床上坐起，然后用被子更紧地裹住了自己，他的公寓里实在是太冷了。“嗨。”  
“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“算是吧？但是现在——Christ，现在差不多中午了。别担心。”  
“抱歉。”  
“不，不。没事的。真的。什么事？”然后他迟疑了。对昨晚你摸过的男人你该说什么呢。  
“听着，我现在正在去你家附近的路上。我想——也许你可以喝杯咖啡。我可以来一杯没问题。”  
Charles重复，“咖啡。”  
“小一点的店可能关着，但是连锁店应该开了。如果你愿意，我们可以去星巴克。”  
他正好对星巴克上瘾。“好，那可以。我——你想在哥伦布79号那里碰头吗？”  
“听上去不错。一个小时后怎么样？”  
“好啊，”Charles说，直到挂断电话才彻底反应过来。

Erik打电话来了。Erik想喝咖啡。Erik正赶来他家附近，虽然他说话的口气就好像不算什么，但是Erik住在布鲁克林，也就是说他得坐好久的地铁——在节日里——这会让他花上大半个小时。然后这到底意味着什么，“去你家附近？”会有什么差事能让Erik在新年第一天赶来上东区呢？

所以Erik是来见Charles的。只是来见Charles。

他再次拿起手机，拨给Raven.

响了好几声她才接，这期间Charles想起昨晚她妹妹应该比他喝的香槟还要多。当她终于接起的时候，在听到她的之前先传来了一阵乱七八糟的碰撞和抓挠声：“我恨你。”

“Erik打来了。”  
“……等等，什么？”  
“Erik刚刚打电话给我，他正在过来的路上。我们要去喝咖啡。”  
一阵沙沙作响显示出Raven已经坐了起来。“好吧，告诉我你认为现在是怎么回事。”  
Charles从刚才起就希望Raven能成为那个向他解释这一切的人——并不是因为他需要一个解释，而是这样的话他就能亲耳听到这一切，而不是自己说出口。“Erik想要继续下去，这是个糟糕的主意。”

“你认为他会向别人那样利用你？”  
“不，但比那更糟。”  
“继续说。简洁点，我的头还疼呢。”  
“可能和他的离婚有关系，”Charles用被子裹住自己，这样他才能抵御客厅里肆意的寒冷。通常太阳会把这里照得比卧室暖和一点，但是今天多云，所以他最后只能在他宽大的白色沙发上蜷成一团。“我不知道他是不是需要点新鲜的事物，完全新鲜的，或者他只是在回避以前经历过的一切或者——我也不知道。但是他是直男，也就是说或早或晚，或许用不了多久，Erik就会吓坏的。”

今天会不会是第一次Charles把Erik的手放到自己的阴茎上面呢？会不会是第一次Charles脱去他的衣服然后一起上床？在他们再次接吻之后？

“你确定他是直的吗？”Raven说。“也许他是，你懂的，在否认。”  
“我很确定。”真神奇，你甚至在把舌头伸进一个男人嘴里之后还能确定他是直男。  
“所以你要怎么办？让他放弃，或者这次换成你来利用他？”  
他停顿了一下。“你这么说很伤人。”  
“抱歉。”两人陷入了沉默。

他和Raven在小时候曾经关系很好。在他们父亲还在世的时候，他们是那么亲近以至于人们非常意外Raven居然是领养的；每个人都说他们简直比兄妹还亲，更像是双胞胎。

然后悲痛降临到他们的头上，随之继父Kurt Marko和他的儿子Cain到来。在那之后，似乎他们生命中任何真诚的情绪都逐渐被蚕食殆尽，就像失去了阳光的藤蔓渐渐枯萎。Marko喜欢感觉到权力，那意味着他喜欢伤害和操纵别人。Charles和Raven那时候还小，根本无法还击。他们学到了最最恶心的一课：牺牲别人来保护自己。他们会为了对方一件违反规定的小事就揭发对方，只希望自己能够逃脱一晚的虐待。

只有一次Charles为了Raven而奋起抗争——在她青春期刚开始没多久的一个晚上，Cain对Raven说她的奶子会变得更大。Charles转过身警告他如果Cain胆敢碰他妹妹一个手指头，那将会是他生命中最后一件事。他是认真的。也许Cain意识到了这一点，即使这只是一个空洞的恐吓，他再也没有敢接近Raven。

她从来没有为Charles抗争过，至少据他所知没有。

最糟糕的是他们那时都心知肚明。Charles从来不怨恨Raven拿他做替罪羊，或者在Marko心情不好的时候偷偷溜走这样她哥哥就可以代替她受罚了。Raven也从不因为Charles对她做同样的事情而生气。因为那就是他们在家中生活的方式。

但当Charles离开家去上大学，Raven也在一年后搬去了一家寄宿学校，他们便分开了。他想他们俩都完全不知道该怎么在没有敌人的情况下生活下去。他们曾经的习惯——责怪对方，找对方的麻烦，并没有因为Kurt不在身边而渐渐消失；反而变本加厉。也许他们只是试着去重演儿时对彼此毫无同情心的情况，Charles也不知道为什么。

他们见过不少治疗师，但是都没能给Charles一个可信的解释。

他们现在长大了些，也更加努力了些。母亲的死让他们再度联结，但事实是，他们并不能好好地亲密相处。昨晚他们终于能说出他们爱彼此——在他们喝醉的时候，而且在拥挤的人群中，那是很容易的。通常情况下他们很难讲出那样的话。伤害别人的话要容易说出口的多，正如他们铭记于心的那样。

在停顿了足够长的时间，接近痛苦边缘的时候，Raven开口说，“好吧，所以你认为Erik在追求你，是因为他现在不完全是他自己。”（he’s not totally himself）  
“总结起来差不多是这样。”  
“但你仍然说要和他见面一起喝咖啡。”  
“他叫醒我的，而且我当时头脑不清楚。”这既是事实，也是托辞。  
“那么，摆脱吧。”  
“他现在应该已经在火车上了。”  
“我是说，摆脱这整个局面。当你们见面的时候，告诉他，你最近在跟什么人约会，之类的。”  
Erik完全知道Charles最近是在空窗期，都怪他昨晚喋喋不休地倾诉。他为什么不能闭上那张愚蠢的嘴呢？“我会想办法的。”

 

“但是呢，你也看看积极的一面嘛，”Raven说。“也许或多或少，他跟你想得一样。也许他是来找你聊天让你放轻松。”

的确是积极的一面。毕竟，Erik似乎十分神志清楚，所以这是有可能的。现在Charles是真的在考虑这个，他甚至觉得可能性挺大。“那么，这至少是个转变。”  
“只要不是被人利用，什么改变都好。相信我，是这样。”  
Charles把身上的被子裹得更严实了一点，叹了口气。窗外的城市看上去失去了颜色，只是充满了深深浅浅的灰。“难不成有直男告诉你，他们不想跟你上床？作为你的哥哥，也作为一个非常非常gay的男人，我都知道你应该不存在这样的问题。”

她并没有笑。“我也有我自己的问题，你知道的。“然后停顿了一下，他什么也没说，因为明白她正在斟酌着字句。“这么说吧，我睡过的人数——好吧，不是个小数字。”

“谁又不是呢？”

“Charles。”她的声音很轻很静。“在我们关系还很疏远的那几年——我曾经无所适从。我表现得放浪形骸。你不需要是个Amish教徒（基督教中的一个分支，比较保守，译者注）就足以被我性伴侣的数量惊吓到。事实上你得是个性工作者，才有可能不被我的数量吓到。”

“……哦。”

“你不是唯一试着去填补心中空缺的人。”

他对她感到一阵强烈的爱意，感觉就像他们年幼时那样赤诚、充满保护欲。他想也许，如果她就在这里的话，就会在他脸上亲眼看到这样的情感。他也有可能去拥抱她。但Charles只是说了，“嗯，我明白了。”

“假设我至少当时享受过了，谁又在乎呢？”Raven的笑声有些空洞。“我估计我还是享受了一小部分的。管它呢，至少Hank了解这一切。”

“你遇上了个好男人，”Charles说。“我希望我也能遇到。”

“说到我的好男人，他几小时后就要回来了，所以也许公寓应该显得不那么像被洗劫了一样。”

Raven和整洁是天敌。他叹气。“你去收拾吧。但是，Raven——”  
“什么？”  
“谢谢你。”  
“随时找我。不过下次我宿醉的时候，试着在下午晚些时候再袭击我吧。或者晚上。通常还是晚上好了。”  
“我以后会安排好袭击的时间。”

然后他坐在那里，手里仍然举着手机，呆呆地望着灰蒙蒙的天空，直到他不得不起来洗个澡。是，Charles迫使自己明白Erik会用温和的口吻让他失望，但他还是忍不住想展示出最好的自己。

**  
“你看上去比我想象的好多了，”Erik说，俯身越过星巴克的桌子在Charles脸颊上轻轻落下一吻。  
“也比我自己想象得要好，”Charles坦承。“不过姜饼拿铁还是起了点帮助。”  
“我稍后回来。”Erik说着，去柜台点自己的单。  
Charles几分钟前就到了这里，自己买了杯拿铁，为了避免可能发生的“让我来付钱吧”的争执，也为了避免任何因为拥抱或亲吻造成的尴尬情形……他刚才的确这么想。但是现在呢，他却因为Erik的嘴唇在他颊上的浅浅一触而微微脸红了。

冷静点，他提醒自己。试着表现得像个成年人。Erik很重要。

但是当Erik回来坐在他身边的时候——而不是坐在对面——Charles觉得他的决心消散得比咖啡里的奶泡还要快。

“我喜欢这座城市在新年时候的样子，”Erik在啜饮的间隙这么说。他要了杯黑咖啡。“很安静，让人觉得很——”  
“悔恨？”Charles给他找词。“后悔？”  
Erik咧开嘴笑了。“我本来想说‘思绪万千’。不过我确定整座城市都充满了因为宿醉而悔恨的人们。”

很有趣，Erik并没有说他本人很悔恨。在Charles内心深处，希望的火光闪烁，尽管有些自欺欺人但依然很强烈。

“我喜欢纽约，”Erik继续说。“我不想住在任何别的地方。但有时你会觉得纷乱不安，因为你不能听到你自己内心的声音。像今天——你就可以沿着街道边走边思考。”  
“这就是你的兴趣吗？”当然一点点轻微的调情是可以的。“四处游荡并且胡思乱想？”  
Erik一本正经地回答，“我们都需要一点小爱好。”  
Charles不管不顾地大笑。“那么，你想四处游荡一下吗？”  
“Well——”Erik只迟疑了片刻。“当然，走吧。”

他们沿着比平时宁静了许多的上西区漫步，一路轻松地谈论着看到的细枝末节。还有很少的节日装饰还贴在橱窗上，但是大部分都已经被清理干净了；杂货店门口的圣诞树也被收拾了起来，让人行道显得有点过于空白。一些明显昨晚喝多了还没缓过劲来的人们在遛着狗，狗儿们明显无视了主人的不舒服。店里的电台不再播放关于除夕夜的歌曲，而是换上了平常放的rap，pop曲还有Taylor Swift。

“我总以为我为节日结束做好了准备，”Charles说。“然后当它们真正结束的时候，世界显得……那么昏暗。”  
“如果节日不是在冬天，会好一点的。”  
一个Charles从未细想的问题跳入了脑海。“在南半球的圣诞节是夏天，我很好奇他们的习俗是什么样——因为雪啊冬青树之类的完全不会出现嘛。”  
“在澳大利亚，他们在海滩上搞圣诞节烧烤。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，”Erik证实。“我大学的时候约会过一个Perth（澳大利亚城市名，译者注）来的女生。她说他们会去野餐和冲浪。”  
“所以他们的节日比我们的结束得更欢乐。”

Erik从旁边看了Charles一眼，那眼神让Charles突然地、生动地记起了他们昨夜的吻。“我们的节日也有可能结束得很好。”在Charles还没来得及结结巴巴地回应之前，Erik指向了路边一个餐馆，“那是新开的吗？”

Charles本以为寒冷的空气会让自己心生戒备，并且集中注意力。但是实际上，他只是紧紧跟住了Erik的步伐，时不时地抬头看他一眼结果差点走到别的人行道上，并且意识到自己的肩膀和Erik的胳膊磨蹭得太过频繁，远远超出了纯粹意外碰到的频率——可能是他主动的，也可能是Erik.

告诉他你现在专注于事业，不想开始任何关系。告诉他你要搬去温彻斯特的亲戚家里。告诉他你只喜欢跟洗完冷水澡之后像个死人一样躺着的家伙做爱。告诉他你加入科学神教了。任何事，只要能吓到他让他离开，就说出口吧。

但他什么也没说，而是再次轻轻碰了一下Erik.

“你之前经常来城里吗？”在他们停下等红灯的时候，Erik问。  
“并不经常。我很小的时候比较常来。”Charles加上了他从未与人分享过的细节。“在我父亲还在世的时候，我是说。周末他会开车载我们去自然历史博物馆，让我们对着恐龙化石尖叫。或者跟我们在公园里玩。在我继父出现之后——就不怎么来了。母亲曾经带我们三个孩子去过一次F.A.O. Schwartz（大型玩具店），结果Cain被赶出来了。你能想象一个孩子要多坏居然能被玩具店轰出来？”  
“他听上去像个恶梦。”  
“他就是。”这并非玩笑，他们俩都清楚；Charles以前告诉过他一些关于Cain的艰难往事。但是对话变得有点过于沉重了，显然。“你小时候去过那里吗？”  
“有时候。我自己去的。我的父母没什么钱，但是我喜欢去看。完全不嫉妒，真的。只是去看看那里的东西。”  
“不嫉妒？你肯定会想要些什么吧。”Charles觉得很有负罪感，因为记起母亲总是给他们买一大堆无用的东西，作为爱的替代品。他甚至拥有过一只真人大小的猩猩，那玩意现在可能还在阁楼的哪个角落渐渐烂掉呢。

Erik摇摇头。“我不允许自己想要它。感觉就像——去参观博物馆，我想。就像你不会想带回家一具暴龙骨架一样，我也不会想带回家任何一件玩具。”  
“是啊，我们从没得到过比剑龙更大的东西。”  
Charles忍住笑容，让Erik疑惑他到底是不是在开玩笑。

他们的笑声刚好在Charles的街区旁边停止了。他指着他住的楼，“大本营。”  
“哦，这是你家？不错啊。”虽然Charles已经告诉过Erik他家的情况，Erik之前从没亲自看过。“哪一层？”  
“二十一。”  
“那一定视野非常好。”  
现在Erik正等待着一个邀请，一个Charles正在绞尽脑汁的暗示，什么都可以除了，上来看看吧。

他说，“上来看看吧。”  
“当然。”  
他们听上去都非常随意，而且对其中的暗示都心知肚明。

 

“抱歉暖气坏了，”他们一起乘电梯上楼的时候Charles说。“已经没暖气两天了。”  
“我还以为这么高级的地方即使是节假日也有人来修呢。”  
“好像有什么部件是需要订做的，他们发誓顶多再过几天就能修好。但是现在还是冷得像冰一样。别说我没警告过你。”  
“我准备好了，”Erik说，天啊他现在说的每句话听上去都是双关语，难道不是吗？也许。

还好Charles比他的妹妹要整洁得多。他讨厌凌乱，总是第一时间收拾好——有时候太急切了，不小心把账单或者圣诞贺卡和垃圾信件一起扔掉。所以他不用担心Erik看到任何不整齐的东西。他房子里的每样东西都是浅色木质或者是亚光镀铬的，如一块清冷色彩的调色板，让人想起冬日的海滩。

Charles觉得这样很宁静。Raven称之为无聊。但是他从不过于担心，因为客人们一向和Erik刚踏进门时的表现一样。  
“哇。这——令人称奇。”  
“可不是吗？”Charles通常不喜欢炫耀他的物质生活；这很浅薄，而且他也很清楚金钱能买到的快乐简直微乎其微。但是房间的视野不一样，那感觉像是他自己选择的东西——不，他自己发现的东西。客厅那巨大的落地窗正对着公园，从这里高度看显得不那么寒冷和光秃秃的，而是被银白的冰雪覆盖。在这个距离眺望，东边的摩天大楼和尖顶教堂似乎都被高处的乌云所遮盖，就像这个城市本身只是一个幻梦。

“你可以一整天都看着这个景色，”Erik说，慢慢地走向前，好像是在出神。  
“有时候我会。”事实上他经常这么做——但是Charles几乎无法专注于那个。他的心跳加快了，呼吸变得急促，就好像他体内的每一个细胞都在对Erik的存在而做出反应。他完全只注意着Erik，而且从这里到他的房间，只有几步之遥。

他强迫自己从眩晕的悬崖边回头。Charles向前走，站在Erik身边，就在落地窗前；玻璃因为他们俩的呼吸而微微有些起雾。房间被沉默所笼罩，同时还有压迫感和挑逗的气息。他不得不在再次开口之前舔了一下嘴唇。

“那是Chrysler大厦，”他说，指向那个尖顶——这是你对一个纽约本地人能说出的最愚蠢的话，但他无法控制。“而且如果你找到正确角度的话，你甚至还能看到湖。”  
“什么角度？”  
“像——”Charles侧开身子，于是那片微微闪烁的湖水从远处的树木中显现出来。“像这样。”

Erik径直站到他身后，他的胸膛蹭到Charles的双肩。尽管Charles抬起了一只手指向远处摩天大楼的轮廓，他知道Erik并没有在看。他其实自己也没有在看。他的整个世界都向下倾塌，只剩下他背后几英寸的范围。

然后Erik搂住了Charles。

Charles一动不动。

Erik用鼻子轻贴Charles的脸侧，然后嘴唇在Charles的耳后来回磨蹭。

Raven的一切警告，还有他自己的新年计划，还有他对这一切会如何结束的认知，都不足以阻止他朝Erik转过脸。  
一开始的角度很奇怪，有些失衡，他们为了嘴唇能碰到而扭着脖子。但是Charles慢慢地，慢慢地随着每个吻而逐渐沦陷，于是他们完全沉浸在拥抱之中。Erik的手试探地在Charles的腰间摸索，而Charles让自己更充分地倒向这个吻。他们在用到舌头之前张开了嘴，就好像是在测试着对方，每一刻，每一个步骤。

他在唇间仔细描摹着Erik的舌头，然后轻柔地吮吸；Erik以猛地深入他的口腔来回应，那节奏仿佛是在模拟着性爱。Charles能想象Erik像这样进入他的身体——滑腻而强力，缓慢得令人抓狂——而且他知道Erik也在想象着同样的场景。

这次没有香槟，醉酒不能成为原因。他没有防备，无处藏身，再没有借口。每次触摸都让Charles变得更加赤裸。他再也忍受不了，他忍不住想要更多。

终于，当他们的嘴唇分开得够久能让Charles停下来喘口气的时候，Erik说，“我昨晚睡不着觉，满脑子都是你、这一切，我们俩。”

“哦，上帝。”如果Erik想要利用他，他想要被利用。他愿意跪在地上帮Erik吸出来，就在这里，就是现在，在整个城市的面前。他愿意四肢着地让Erik毫无直觉地干他。就算一切都糟糕地结束又怎样？至少他能够知道Erik在他体内的感觉。至少他会拥有他，哪怕只有一次。

Erik一只手抓住他的胯部，另一只手环住他的头，固定住Charles，“我要你。”  
他的膝盖差点软下去，Charles抬头望进Erik的目光，几乎因为渴望而晕倒——然后他被击中了。如果再也不能见到Erik会是什么感觉？

他说，“等一下。”  
“Charles？”  
“等一等。”Charles强迫自己直起身来，Erik放开手，尽管他看上去既狂乱又令人理解地失望。“我——我们必须谈一谈。”  
“啊，那当然。没问题”Erik用一只手抓着头发。“我做错什么了吗？”  
“不！不。一切都——那很棒——而且你——可是Erik,你是直男。你喜欢的是女人。”  
“没错，可是——”  
“所以你怎么会跟我扯上关系？”  
Erik耸了耸肩。他实实在在地耸了耸肩。这他妈到底是怎么回事？  
“你很困惑，”Charles说。这通常是直男们会给出的一个婉拒理由。困惑。这表示，没那么喜欢你。  
“这个情形很令人困惑。但是我了解你而且——我们有些感觉，不是吗？或者我们可以。”

就像是被撕开了一样，Charles后退了几步。他的双腿颤抖——因为肾上腺素，和那些在他体内奔涌的无处安放的性欲——他往后倒在白色的沙发上，沉了进去。“想一想，行吗？认真地想一想。我想要的那种性爱，你不会想要的。我想对你做的事，你也不会想对我做的。是吧？”

Erik站在那里，用力盯着Charles，沉默了好一会。然后他跨了两大步，跪在了Charles面前。  
“Okay。”他深吸一口气，手伸向Charles的下身。“Okay。”  
“Erik？”

他不能呼吸甚至无法思考。强烈的感觉来回激荡，一波又一波，一次次地冲击着他；Erik的手摸索着他的牛仔裤开口，拉下了他的内裤。Erik的手指在他肿胀的、敏感的阴茎上打转。他被下腹收到的冷空气吓了一跳，更使他震惊的是Erik的呼吸正温暖着他。

Erik轻轻张开了嘴，有些迟疑，然后慢慢舔上了它的前端。Charles猛地吸了一口气。Erik又舔了一次，然后将它拉低了一点，足够吻到末端。接着他将嘴张大了一点，整个吞入。

“Oh fuck，”Charles紧紧抓着沙发，他的手臂伸开，一边挺动着下身。Erik的舌头在他那里打转，动作几乎有些笨拙——但是这是Erik温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着他，而这就是Charles需要的一切。

然后Erik开始吸他。两下，三下，Charles差点忍不住扭动起来——但Erik试着将Charles含得更深，结果被呛住咳了起来，差点要吐。

不用那么深，Charles低头看Erik的时候本想说，慢慢来。但是那一刻Erik也抬头望他，即使是嘴被撑开、充满，眼神也追随着Charles。他看到Erik有多不确定，想起Erik以前从来没做过这样的事，甚至很可能从来都没想过做这样的事。

接着他意识到，他在Erik做好准备之前就迫使他做这个。

Charles一边用手轻抚着Erik的后背，一面托起他的脸。“没事的，好吗？你不需要这么做。”  
“我能做得更好。”  
“不，不！不要这样。你刚才——哦，老天，Erik。别这么做。”  
“什么？”Erik从沙发里站起身，他看上去收到了伤害……不，更糟，收到了羞辱。“我不知道你到底想要什么！”  
“是你不知道你想要什么。你刚才自己说的。”  
“我可没有误导你！”  
Charles重新穿好裤子。“我不需要你强迫自己向我证明什么，好吗？”  
Erik好像咽回了本来想说的话，他看上去稍微缓和了一点。但他再次开口的时候，仍然听上去很伤心，“我不被允许知道我自己的想法吗？”他说。“在你之前，我从来没想过和一个男人做爱。不，我甚至都不知道那是什么意思。但那不代表就不能发生。我们不能一起搞清楚吗？我就不能想要某件东西吗，哪怕只有一次？”

我该怎么办？我不知道该怎么办。不是第一次了，Charles觉得如此绝望，因为他发现自己还是不明白该如何爱一个人。

沉默了几分钟，Erik摇摇头开始往门口走去。他们之前都没有脱下外套。  
Charles仍然不知道该怎么办——该说什么，该做什么。但是做了他此刻唯一能想到的事，他从沙发站起来挡在了Erik和门之间。“不要走。”

他们盯着对方，好长时间。Erik没有动，但也没有开口。

“别这样，“Charles说。如果他不得不恳求，他就会去恳求。他不知道如果再给一次机会的话他会怎么做，如果有的话会不会比现在好一点，但是他真的想要一个机会。“求你，Erik.请不要走。”


	3. 但我想我还是会问你同样的问题

Erik没有离开。  
  
他也没有说话。在漫长的、让人痛苦的一刻，他们只是站在那里，望着对方，而Charles试图搞清楚接下来该做什么。  
  
 _太蠢了。太他妈的蠢了。你太害怕Erik会伤害你，结果你却先伤害了他。_  
  
Charles想象着Erik舌尖的湿润还在他阴茎上的感觉。Erik还会愿意再品尝他吗？只有那短暂的温热逗留在他冰冷的公寓里，盘亘在他们努力寻找言语的过程中。  
  
他时常经历像这样的时刻——在这样的时刻中，他有太多话想说以至于无法说出口，有太多东西无法承受以至于只能缄默。当他看向Erik，他觉得他们可能有同样的感受。  
  
说什么也无法弥补了，什么都不行。所以如果他什么都不能说，就只需要做点什么。  
  
于是Charles走向Erik，很快地，用手环住了他的腰际。他将额头抵在Erik的胸前。  
  
有一会儿Erik没有动，但后来他的手覆上了Charles的肩膀，那接触仿佛是生命线一般。他们保持着动作过了几秒钟，尴尬而心神不安，但都不想放手。在房间的寒冷之中，Charles发现自己很感激Erik带来的温暖。他希望他也能温暖Erik。  
  
Charles终于开口，“我很抱歉。我从来不想伤害到你。”  
“你为什么让我停下？”  
“我强迫你做你还没有准备好的事情。”  
“可是我想。我是说，我想要。”  
  
此刻Charles只想把他拽回沙发，一切从头开始——但他记起了刚才在Erik眼中透出的困惑。他必须得相信自己的直觉。这和保护自己无关；他必须得为他们双方着想。“Okay，但是我想我们太着急了，不是吗？”  
  
Erik迟疑了。他很明显受挫了，从他紧绷的身体可以看出来，但他依然把手沿着Charles的后背滑下，收紧了拥抱。“我不知道。”  
他们拥抱着彼此，不知过了多久。就好像他们无法相信他们说的任何话，Charles想，能相信的只有彼此的触感。  
  
终于Erik说，“不过，这不仅仅是我的问题。对吗？”  
“对，不仅仅是。”Charles向后倾斜了一点，足够看着Erik的脸。“我们需要谈谈。很多事。”  
“那我们就谈吧。”明显Erik很高兴找到了一个突破口。“不过我们可能得找个暖和点的地方。”  
这该死的公寓仅仅比室外暖和几度。不过——“我不认为在星巴克谈这个是个好主意。”  
“没错，不行。”Erik稍微笑了一下。他们都清楚，咖啡店里的纽约客们很少会费神注意周围的事情，但是一场深入的关于性生活历史的谈话肯定会吸引他们。  
“坐着就行，好吗？可以把外套脱了。”Charles在沙发旁示意。“在这等一会儿。”  
然后他冲进自己的卧室抓起他的羽绒被。当他回到Erik身边坐在沙发上时，他脱了外套，随手丢在地板上，然后用被子裹住了他们俩人。Erik让Charles安顿好自己，然后把被子的一角在Charles的肩膀处掖好——一个既无心又温柔的动作，能看出他是一个习惯照顾别人的人，甚至自己都没有意识到。  
  
现在他们一起在沙发上缩成一团，坐得如此近以至于几乎像是在搂抱。Charles这么做是为了暖和起来，但现在他意识到这几乎是他能做的最聪明的事情了。他们不能再僵硬地面对彼此，因为他们正在同一张被子里相互依偎。Erik的微笑现在轻松一些了，而且Charles能感觉到他身体那种紧绷感正在逐渐消失不见。  
  
“Okay，”Erik说。他把一只胳膊靠在沙发背上，几乎——但还没有——把Charles带进自己的怀抱。“我到底是哪里做错了呢？”  
“还是说说我哪里做错了吧。我确定我的错要多得多。”  
Charles深吸了一口气，然后开始说话。第一次他不再隐藏他自己。他不去好奇Erik会怎么想，他是不是给他留下正确的印象。他只是试着去说出实话，他内心深处的真相，如果他知道那是什么的话。也许，最后，他做到了。  
  
所以他告诉Erik他关于直男的问题。关于很多直男为此而占他的便宜有多么容易。关于他曾经约会过的某些男人，然后结果是多么糟糕。  
  
这一次，亲耳听着自己说出的话，Charles看见了另一些真相。是的，有些人利用了他；他知道经常都是如此。但是也有一小部分人——也许他们只是真的很困惑，像Erik一样。也许在他们的生活中还有别的事情更加让人烦心。也许，如果Charles不把他们看作是投机者和利用者，而是把他们当作和他自己一样脆弱而又有缺陷的人，一切会容易得多。  
  
“很长一段时间来，我问我自己为什么我总是追求那些注定离开我的人，”Charles坦白。自始至终，Erik都静静地听着，灰色的双眸若有所思地注视Charles的脸。窗外广袤的、银白色的城市像一个遥远的梦境；没有什么像Erik的贴近，他的注意，他的呼吸一般真实。“最后，最近我意识到——我追求直男 _正是因为_ 他们注定要离开我。这是我唯一知道该怎么处理的事情，你明白吗？人们总是受困于自己熟悉的痛苦。（People stick with the pain they know）至少我是如此。但是我不想再那样了。最重要的是，我不想那样对你。”  
Erik点头。“好吧。”这是他几分钟来讲的第一句话。“谢谢你，我现在明白了。”  
“你对我很重要。”Charles想要摸一摸Erik的脸，或是靠着他展开的手臂，但他让自己满足于他们现有的亲密。“你一直是。”  
“你也是。”Erik的手指滑过Charles的肩膀，稍稍把他的毛衣拉紧了一点。“还记得我们第一次见面吗？在Emma家那个诡异的主题派对？”  
“我们都必须穿蓝色出席的那次？记得。到底那是为什么来着？我不记得了。”  
Erik耸肩。“谁知道？但是我记得我们一见面就争执——我是说，我那时候甚至还没来得及挂起大衣。我是希拉里阵营的，你却是她的反对者。然后我们就开始了，辩论个不停。我差点想跟你生气，但是我做不到。你当时生我气吗？”  
  
Charles回想起来了；他当时确实是在充满激情地辩论，但是这几年来他对那次意外争执的记忆已经隐去了。事实上并没有隐去，不过他只记得他是怎么看到Erik，而且多么希望自己的一见钟情没表现得那么明显。“不，我没生气。我只是觉得你很——美。”  
  
Erik的视线对上Charles的眼睛。他想要在那里寻求什么呢？他说，“那天晚上，我梦见了你。那是我第一次做，呃，那种内容的梦，关于另一个男性。而且还很——嗯，生动清晰。”  
  
现在完全不能思考别的任何事。Charles本可以忍住不问的，“是什么样的梦？”  
“我们在一个后台，就像是，一个剧院，也许？我记得我们在红色的丝绒帷幕后面，台下都是人但是没人能看到我们。然后你——”Erik迟疑了一下，然后继续，“我们一边接吻，你一边帮我做手活儿。我下体硬着醒来，半夜喊醒了Magda——你明白的。她好奇是什么让我兴奋了起来，但我不能告诉她。不过从那时起，我就知道了。”  
  
所以昨夜的一切并非因为Erik离婚之后的失落。也不是因为香槟，因为孤独，或只是一个可乘之机。这一切都源自他们初次相遇的那一晚。  
  
Charles不能让自己燃起希望，他不能。但是他的脑海中除了这个，就只有梦中某个剧院的后台，Erik和他接吻的画面，还有Erik在他手中的勃起。  
  
“我并没有打算为此做什么，”Erik继续，“我和她那时候感情还不错，而且，我想——你知道的，这只是一场暗恋，只是那样。金赛（美国性学家）曾经说过没有完完全全的GAY或者直男，之类的话。对我来说并不算什么。当我看到你在我周围，我承认，有时候会难以自控，但是大多数时候我只是希望我们能成为更好的朋友。”  
“我也是。但是我不能。不能那样渴望你。”  
“你也是吗？”Erik的眼睛亮了起来。他的手抚上了Charles的后颈，现在他们毫无疑问是在拥抱了。  
“没错。”  
  
有一秒钟，似乎什么事都可能发生。Charles知道，如果他微微前倾，或是回应Erik的轻触，他们最后会接吻。他上一次成功制止了，可是他还有拒绝下一个吻的力量吗？  
并没有做出行动，Charles说，“所以什么改变了呢？除了Magda离开了你。”如果只是刚才说的那些的话，他知道这不足以让一切发生。  
Erik的拇指在Charles的肩上来回摩挲。“这个夏天，当你告诉我你正在跟一个新认识的男人交往——知道吗，之前当你提到什么人的时候，我都是真心祝福你们。你很明显是个非常好的人，而且我希望你能幸福。可是那次我没有。当你谈到他的时候，我一直在挑他的毛病，或者是缺点什么的。我不想让你和他在一起。一开始我没有明白，我以为是离婚让我变得尖刻，让我痛恨爱情或者别的什么。然后我意识到比那简单的多——我是在嫉妒。”  
  
这很给人希望，不是吗？或者只是他再一次自欺欺人？Charles依然很不会处理这个。他知道自己的弱点，每一个，一个无穷无尽的列表在他的灵魂中标记了足迹，他更善于在镜子中回顾它们而不是现在努力去理解它们。他不能分辨什么是充满希望的念头，什么是导向某件好事的真正机会。  
  
“有一阵子我非常挣扎，”Erik继续说。“我知道我没有任何权利去嫉妒，如果我不准备为我对你的迷恋做出任何行动的话。但是我甚至都不知道自己想不想做出行动，或许我只是喜欢看着你，并且我的潜意识会梦到你，但是现实——那是完全不一样的。”  
  
心已然沉了下去，Charles说，“你并不是真的想和另一个男人做爱。”  
“我不知道。我从来没有做过，我怎么会知道呢？”Erik避开了Charles的视线。这只是自然产生的尴尬，还是折射了他内心的疑问？  
所以Charles说出了自己心中的疑问。“你没有在派对上回来找我，在离开阳台之后。”  
“你过来找我太快了，我没来得及。”  
“但——但是当我问你是不是很坏的时候，你说是的。好像吻我是件坏事。”  
“是你问的这问题！再说，我还以为你是在挑逗我，你就是，对不对？”  
的确是Charles问的。也许在内心深处，他依然怀疑男人亲他是一件错误的事，怀疑自己亲他们是个错误。但他依然确定自己不是唯一一个有问题的人，“当Raven进来的时候，你立刻推开了我。”  
“我可不准备在你妹妹面前对你动手动脚。”现在Erik看上去有点被激怒了，“再说……你知道，Magda就在外面，我也不想让她看到。”  
  
Erik并不是拒绝Charles，或者他的行为。他只是想对前妻友好一点。Charles摇摇头，但轻轻笑了出声，他觉得自己很幼稚，甚至有点蠢。“对不起。”  
  
  
Erik的手指继续在他的背上轻柔地画着圈，某个指尖碰到了Charles后脖颈处裸露的肌肤。“你曾经有过艰难的经历，我现在知道了。我不想成为他们当中的一个。”  
“那你 _想要_ 什么呢？”  
他本以为Erik会再次说他不知道，但Erik让他惊讶。“当我意识到我有多嫉妒，我觉得我应该要深究下去。我知道我在除夕夜会见到你，所以我决定午夜时分要跟你在一起。我们会接吻。而且如果我喜欢的话，我就会做出些行动。”  
他们的目光交汇。Charles想起了他们在阳台上的长谈，他从来不敢想象Erik是故意那么做的，为了得到一个吻。  
  
Erik温柔地微笑。“我猜，那就是我的新年计划。”  
Charles不得不大笑。“我的计划是发誓再也不跟直男搞在一起。”  
“好吧，时机有点不巧。”Erik假装抱怨，他们俩都在微笑，但是两人之间的紧张感已经逐渐绷紧到了临界点。他的目光专注地追寻着Charles.“我们当中有一个人得打破新年计划了。会是谁呢？”  
  
Erik的手在他肩上，他身上的气味，他们紧紧缠在一起抵御寒冷的方式——这一切都让Charles无法抵抗。他不知道自己是在犯下一个大错，还是在抓住一个一生难得的机会。他只知道他不能抽身。“我很确信会是我。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
  
他们贴近了一点。身后窗外苍白的光线让Erik的脸显得更加柔和。Charles侧过头，专心注视着Erik的嘴。每个细节都如此明晰——Erik下巴上未剃的胡茬，他们挪动身子时被子从身上滑落，一侧肩膀感受到的凉意，他努力不去眨眼因为他想要感受每一秒钟，这一刻的每一个角度。  
  
然后Erik吻了他，他闭上眼，其余一切都变得无关紧要。  
  
他之前为什么要抵抗这个呢？错误还是正确，Charles不在乎——只要他能将舌头滑入Erik的口中，用手向上抚摸Erik的大腿，或是感觉到Erik用力将彼此贴紧。他只在乎Erik的手指怎样插入他的发间，或是他自己几乎要爬到Erik膝上。  
  
Charles拉着Erik一起躺进沙发；屋里的寒冷依然刺骨，于是Erik在俯身压上Charles之前先花了一会时间重新用被子把两人裹好。Erik的膝盖顶在Charles双膝之间，直到他们的大腿紧贴。典型的“直男动作”——但是Charles喜欢。非常喜欢。  
  
 _让我们来看看事情会怎么发展吧。_ Charles的手滑下Erik的后背，抓住了他的臀部。收紧的腰部下面是坚实的肌肉——老天——但是他的手探索到的体格根本没有Erik的反应来得重要。很多直男在第一次被他摸屁股的时候表现得很古怪。  
  
Erik的声音从Charles的双唇中溢出，并且用力抵上了Charles，让他们俩都粗重地喘息起来。随后的吻变得更加混乱也更加热情，胜过之前的任何一个。  
  
当他们打破这个吻的时候，Charles舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，获得了一个凶猛的微笑。Erik低声说，“你想从我刚才停下的地方继续吗？”  
然后他的笑容僵硬了一下，几乎有些尴尬。“我是说，如果我刚才做得正确的话。”  
Charles飞快地亲了他一口。“你真可爱。不过呢，”他露齿一笑。“让我们去卧室来一场教学吧。”  
  
**  
来来回回。来来回回。  
  
首先Charles会将Erik按倒在床上（两人身上始终盖着被子，一直，为了抵御寒冷），然后教学开始。用力握紧睾丸，轻轻地吮吸，然后用力，回应每一次呓语，每一个呻吟。  
  
正当Charles以为Erik要缴械投降的时候，Erik就会起身，反过来把Charles压倒。每一次，他模仿Charles的动作都变得更有技巧；每一次，他的口交都变得越来越好。没过多久， Charles就变成了无助的那一个，觉得自己没有力量坚持的那一个。  
  
“摸你自己，”Charles一边喘气，一边看着Erik在被子下面移动的阴影，他的头部在上下摆动。  
Erik只是暂停下来说，“不需要。你已经让我很硬了。”  
当Erik再次将他含入，Charles在床单上扭动起来。“不要——不是那个意思——我想要。我想要你摸自己……这样……这样对你比较好——哦，操。操。 _Erik。”_  
他就快到了，该死。虽然本想要让Erik先出来，但是Charles现在不确定还能不能撑得下去。  
  
感觉到这一点，Erik移开了脸，用手握紧了Charles的性器然后上下搓动——衔接并非天衣无缝，可感觉依然好得要命。“为我射出来。”  
  
让一切约束见鬼去吧。“我不像这样射，我是说，我要你吸我。我需要操你的嘴。”  
Erik迟疑了，但只有短暂的一秒。他放低了声音，“那我想要你操我的嘴。”  
“但你必须先让我看到你摸自己。”  
Charles等待着，Erik用胳膊肘撑起身来，更方便他用另一只手握住自己粗大的阴茎然后开始抚摸。有一会儿Charles觉得自己只是看着这个就能射出来。但接着Erik张大了嘴，等待着他。  
  
他的下身往前一挺——并不是很深——他的阴茎顶部又回到了Erik的口中。但只是进去了一点点，只要那种感觉就够了，嘴唇来回的潮湿感停留在顶端……那每次都会击溃Charles。  
他插入得更快，更浅，他能感到自己的呼吸，感到Erik口腔的温热流遍他的全身，从他的下腹盘旋上升，到达心脏，到达喉咙于是他尖叫着射了出来。  
  
一开始，Charles软软地躺在那里，被愉悦所充满——但他几乎立刻就想到了Erik。他更多射在了Erik的嘴唇上，而不是口中，尽管他觉得看着精液从Erik口中滴落的样子极其火辣，他知道这可能对Erik来说很难。Charles试着低语，“你还好吗？”  
  
Erik微笑。 _不，他咧嘴一笑，_ 甚至没有擦一擦嘴巴，这是Charles见过最性感的景象。“是。”  
  
Charles迅速扑倒了Erik，Erik忍不住用力喘气。然后他吻了他，因为味道而感到狂喜。他一只手照顾Erik的勃起，准备等会报答他——但他的手指只是用力抽动了几下，Erik就在Charles的掌中射出了滚烫的精液。这真是太棒了，看着Erik微微痛苦的表情，眼睛紧紧闭上而张开嘴，并且意识到是自己让Erik感到这一切。  
  
“感觉好吗？”在接吻的间隙，Charles对着Erik的脸颊和太阳穴微微喘气。  
“非常好。我喜欢。”Erik开始大笑。“我真的喜欢。”  
“嗯。我也是。”  
  
他们更紧地裹好了被子，现在这温暖变得更加必需，因为他们现在赤裸着，身上因为彼此的唾液、汗水和精液而湿湿的。Erik的头抵着Charles的肩膀；他的呼吸变慢了，然后更加缓慢，让Charles意识到Erik已经睡着了。  
  
性事之后的困意也包围了他。但是Charles努力保持一会儿清醒，抚摸着Erik的头发。他想要记住这一刻，这个感觉，防止以后再也没有机会。  
  
现在他知道Erik是可以享受和他做爱的。但是别的直男也有可能会享受性，即使他们不如Erik这般慷慨。那并没有阻止他们想要别的什么并且离开，通常用不了多长时间。Charles忘不了，尽管Erik现在正在他的肩头沉睡。  
  
也许这不会持续多久。也许这热情，这火焰，都会很快熄灭。  
Charles闭上双眼，试着去想些好点的事情。但是他很难做到。因为缺乏练习。  
  



	4. 万一我的机会过于渺茫

Charles醒过来，看见城市的灯光从卧室落地窗的窗帘缝中漏出，璀璨的街灯辉映着最后一抹暮光。房间里的温度现在快跟冰箱差不多了，但他依然暖暖地躺在被子下面，和Erik相依相偎。  
  
有一小会儿，Charles只是看着Erik熟睡。像往常一样，他被Erik的英俊所击中——但也被Erik对他的信任所触动。  
  
好多话奔涌着想冲出口，一些如果大声说出来会过于危险的话： _你真美丽。我想一直和你在一起。我几乎爱上你了。_ 他非常小声说出了最后一句这样没有人会听见。  
  
Erik有一边肩膀露在了外面，于是Charles轻轻地帮他把被子盖好。这个细微的动作足以让Erik醒来，然后眨了眨眼。“对不起，”Charles低语。“没打算吵醒你的。”  
“哦，该死。对不起，Charles，我道歉。我本不想这么睡着。”  
这么说根本没意义。“我们刚刚做爱了。当然你会觉得很困。”  
Erik停了一下，然后开始大笑。“要是你做完之后倒头就睡，女人通常会很不高兴。”  
“我们都是雄性尼安德特人，所以我们想什么时候昏睡就什么时候昏睡。”Charles笑着，抱紧了Erik。至少Erik醒来之后没有后悔或是尴尬。这代表了什么，不是吗？“已经差不多晚上了。你有什么必须得去的地方吗？”  
“没有，直到明天早晨上班。说到这个——”Erik递给Charles一个几乎算是害羞的表情。“你住的地方比我家离我公司更近。如果我们现在赶下去到Duane Reade（连锁药房，也有杂货卖），我或许可以买个牙刷，还有换洗内衣，留在这过夜？”  
  
Charles的脸因为微笑而觉得 _真的发疼。_ 并不是因为他今天笑得太多，而是在过去几个月里那肌肉都快萎缩了。“你要和我一起待在这冰柜里？”  
“Duane Reade也卖电暖器的。”  
“我喜欢你的思维方式。”  
  
他们并不怕光着身子钻出被窝；事实上，Erik从床边把他们随意乱丢的衣服捡了起来，然后他们先在被子下面换毛衣裤子还有袜子。他们艰难地平躺着穿好了衣服，然后立刻拿起外套出门。  
几天之内，气温从微微有点冷变成了严寒刺骨。谢天谢地这幢公寓楼内还有点暖和，因为它坚固的结构；不然的话，Charles想，待在这里简直是很危险的。  
  
不过此刻，如果Erik想留在他身边，Charles哪里也不想去。  
  
整个过程都有点超现实主义——挽着Erik的胳膊一同走在人行道上，看着Erik挑了一支牙刷，听到他说，“我猜我可以把这个留在你家。”  
说“当然可以”，然后试着仔细思考Erik会留下过夜这件事。意识到Erik的意思是以后会经常来这过夜。  
  
回去的路上，他们在Reginelli停下来买了个披萨，然后晃进一家超市买了一瓶便宜的红酒。Charles一开始想他们会在他的厨房吃饭，但是电暖器只能一次温暖很小的一块空间——而保持卧室温暖明显是最优先的。所以他们最后在他的卧室地板上野餐，纸巾铺在地上代替了野餐的桌布。他卧室的视野并不算特别好，但是窗外，夜晚的城市华灯初上。所以Charles并没有开灯；他们只是借着电暖器的红光看着对方。  
  
“整座城市中最好的位置，”Erik说。  
他们已经拉起了一边的窗帘，尽管寒冷肆虐。Charles说，“这并不是风景最好的房间，但我很高兴你喜欢它。”  
“不是指风景。我是指坐在你身边。”  
  
Charles无法自制地微笑起来，然后思考为什么他要试图控制笑容，“你比我想象的要更浪漫。”  
“我并不浪漫，通常是。”Erik似乎在暗示要说些什么，比如 _是你唤起了我的浪漫_ ，那会让Charles既感动又怀疑。但Erik的表情变得若有所思。“也不完全是真的。我总是希望自己更……更多地表达自己，用那种方式。但是我总是会克制住。”  
“为什么？”  
“男性常见的狗屎心态。不想要失去在关系中的主导地位啊，不想显得太渴求啊，不想显得太脆弱啊，什么的。我只好表现得冷酷。”Erik一只手抓着头发叹息。“Magda讨厌那样。我试着为她改变，而且我觉得必须改变，但是在我能够告诉她我的感觉之前——我就失去了那样的感觉，她对我也是一样。”  
Charles或许应该高兴他和Erik现在改变了，但他依然能看到那种遗憾。“那很令人难过。”  
“是啊。但已经过去了。”Erik的手指摸索着Charles的。“只是让你知道我还在努力尝试。”  
“我们俩都是一样。从我的角度看，你目前已经做得非常棒了。”  
他们接吻，只是轻轻的一吻；现在他们都饿得只顾着关心晚餐了。  
  
然而，Charles一直想着Erik之前对他说的话，今晚的，还有从前聊天时提到的。他在脑海中一遍一遍回想，仿佛第一次旋转万花筒，去探索新的图案和色彩。  
  
Erik某种程度上算是自己长大的；他的父母，虽然相爱，但从他很小的时候就重病缠身——母亲是多脏器硬化，而父亲是不断复发的癌症。这意味着Erik得自己承担起上学、买菜、看家的任务，尽管他自己不觉得有什么大不了的。  
  
 _很多孩子都能做到那些，甚至更多。_ Erik曾在Emma的某个盛大的晚宴上告诉过Charles关于他童年的事情， _我很高兴我没有长成一个被宠坏的小孩，而是了解了一些关于真实世界的东西。  
_  
但是大多数孩子并不会在学会开车之前就得学会该如何给母亲注射。大多数孩子不用独自一人面对医生告诉他父亲即将去世的消息。大多数孩子不用在大一大二的时候休学因为父母在几个月内接连死去。Erik一生都在努力控制自己的情绪，并且把自己的幸福置于次要的地位。  
  
Charles还记起，Erik说到自己儿时在F.A.O. Schwartz玩具店却根本不嫉妒那里精巧的玩具，因为他根本就想象不了他自己可能拥有这样的东西。  
  
然后Charles又想起之前自己在沙发上推开了Erik，那令人悲伤的一刻，Erik喊道， _我就不能想要某件东西吗，哪怕只有一次？  
_  
当Charles试着隐藏自己的情绪来保护自己的时候，Erik终于勇敢地踏出了一步。当Charles试着限制自己欲望的时候，Erik正试着探索他的。当Charles以为自己再也不能爱上别人也不应该尝试的时候，Erik在努力地寻求爱的机会，虽然太急了，又太用力。  
  
他们同样地脆弱，同样地惊恐，也同样都搞砸了。这证明他们俩注定不能在一起吗？  
不，Charles意识到。并不是。  
正相反，这给了他们一个理由，去希望。  
  
他理解了一些关于Erik内心深处的东西，真实的东西。他更加理解了那些点燃他们俩意外的浪漫冲突的情感，还有他们可能面临的阻碍。性不是他们的唯一问题，甚至不是最主要的问题。他们已经开始探索如何做爱；还需要很长时间才能学会去爱。  
也许他们会等到那时候的。  
  
“平常我都过于浪漫了，”Charles说，往杯子里多倒了一些红酒。“太外露，太紧迫，太——好吧，太过火。曾经有个男人说他原本只想饮一口山泉，结果被灭火用的水枪浇了一脸。”  
“这么说太刻薄了。”  
“不过，也不是完全失实啦。”  
Erik的手抚摸着Charles的脸颊，手指轻蹭着他的胡茬。“你不需要为了我改变自己。”  
Charles侧过脸亲吻Erik的掌心。“不会的。但是我还是需要一点改变，为了我自己。”  
“好的。”Erik最后用拇指轻柔地划过Charles的嘴唇，然后继续吃披萨。  
Charles自己也咬了几口，偷偷看向身边的男人。也许……也许他可以讲出一部分他心中想说的话。稍微相信一下自己的浪漫一面。“你很美丽，知道吗。”  
  
Erik是脸红了吗？肯定不是。一定是电暖器的红光映的。“你也是。”  
“我总觉得，每当我见到你，我都得忍住不去盯着看。或者是流口水。我过去几年内都在对你做着白日梦！”  
“我们必须实现那些梦，”Erik说，露出了一个笑容，让Charles觉得非常，非常高兴他们就坐在床的旁边。“希望现实能跟梦境一样好。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？防止我之前没有跟你说清楚，刚才的性爱非常，非常地棒。”  
“对我也一样。”Erik的笑容简直有些自以为是，但谁能怪他呢？可是Erik接着迟疑了，然后问，“不过，你会把那叫做性爱吗？”  
“呃，当然。你记得的，对吧？有老二，还有高潮什么的？”  
这让Erik笑了起来，正如他预想的。“是啊，我当然记得。但是——我们并没有——你懂的。”  
  
这的确是一个直男常见的误解，包括Charles曾经交往过的大多数直男，那些人该死地每一次都想上他。“听着，肛交并不是gay性交的一切。是的，那可能很棒。是的，我喜欢，不管是上别人还是被上。但是我并不是每次和人上床都会做的。”  
  
Erik拿着的酒杯停在半空中，就好象他现在完全只关心他们的谈话而忘记了一切。“为什么不呢？”  
“嗯，很多原因。你必须得真正地相信你的伴侣，——全心全意地信任，在那一刻，诸如此类。身体上你也必须得做好准备。要做的话……”他还想找出多少个缺点呢？“这是很，很费劲的，而且得依靠自己。你必须准备好各种东西，安全套啊润滑剂什么的，有时候你的情绪上来了但是周围却没有这些。另外，还有太多别的有趣的事情可以做了。为什么要只纠结于一个呢？”  
“就像我们今晚做的一样。”  
“没错。那样很赞，不是吗？或者我们可以只用手——在床上，浴室里，在墙边，完全光着身子，或是半裸——你喜欢什么样都行。”  
  
Erik的眼睛浮现了激烈的火光，那绝对不能怪是电暖器的原因。他扯掉了毛衣扔在一边，这样他身上就只剩一件T恤。没错，房间现在暖和一点了，但Charles知道真正的原因。  
Charles放慢了语调，更像是做梦一般。“我们还没试过oxford style——”  
“那是什么？”  
“在大腿之间。”  
“我会喜欢的，”Erik说。  
“对，你会的。”  
  
Erik吻了他，粗鲁而甜蜜。Charles越是沉浸于这个吻，就越感觉到Erik在欲言又止。但是怎么了呢？他被Charles刚才说的东西吓到了吗？因为这跟普通的性交可是截然不同的。  
所以当他们的嘴唇分开时，Charles说，“你还好吗？你还有什么想做的事吗？或者你不想做的事？只要说出来。”  
  
“其实，这个夏天——当我意识到我可能会想要这么做的时候——呃，我去网上看了点gay色情片。  
Charles忍不住笑了。“你怎么想？“  
“对我一点用都没有。”在Charles的笑容消失之前，Erik就补充道，“除非我把屏幕上的男人想成是你——某个人，或者所有人，什么都行。然后片子才变得性感。”  
“想成是我？”那太奇怪了。对Charles来说，你是个男人，怎么会不觉得黄片很辣呢？——至少，它描绘了那种你自己想要的性交。Charles有时候甚至会觉得男女的黄片很辣，虽然他自己并不想 _真的去做_ ，他 _看着那个_ 偶尔还是会兴奋的。  
“没错，必须那样。”Erik用手摩挲着Charles的头发。“我并不想和‘某个男人’做爱。我只是想和你做爱。”  
好吧，Charles能处理好的。  
Erik补充道。“我不是同性恋。我猜你可以说我是……bicurious？（身为直男，但却对同性性行为感兴趣。Charles之前许下新年愿望，正是说再也不要遇到bicurious的人）  
  
 _上帝啊你一定是在逗我。_ Charles叹息，然后忽略了它。“还有其他男人吸引你吗？“  
“没有。或许Daniel Craig（007天幕危机和皇家赌场的男主，英国演员，超辣）有一点儿，但那只是——“  
“人人都会的。“  
“没错，正是那样。好吧，我走题了。我的重点是——你是我唯一想要的男人。但是我太想要你了。”Erik的手指在Charles的发间微微收紧。“当我看那些色情片的时候，我问自己，我能为了Charles做这些事吗？而且，他们总是相互干来干去。我是说，每次都是。”  
“就像普通的黄片里充满了男与女性交，同性恋的黄片里也都是gay的性交。”  
“……好吧我懂了。但是，我依然想了很多。关于为你做那些事意味着什么，让你对我做那些事情。”  
Charles转过脸去亲吻Erik的胳膊内侧。“目前为止都很棒，不是吗？”  
Erik点头，但是紧张感依然还在，既有渴望也有不确定。他低语，“我需要知道。”  
终于Charles明白了。“你想要我做什么？”他的声音低沉，目光炽热。“尽管说出来。不管你想要什么，我都给你。”  
他们靠近了一点，接吻，然后是再一次。当他们嘴唇相贴的时候，Erik说，“我想要你干我。”  
  
  
那话语似乎捏紧了Charles的心脏，胸腔还有他的性器，就像Erik火热的手掌。他喘着气，不自然地说，“你知道不一定非要在今晚。我们可以慢慢来，等到你准备好为止。”  
“我准备好了，”Erik说。至少，他是这么想的。“我希望是在今晚。现在。”  
Charles明白了，那认知疾速而完全地震惊了他。Erik对这段他们双方都无比渴求的感情有着担忧。只要他还不确定他能不能在性爱上获得满足——还有他是否能满足Charles——，Erik就会一直害怕。他想要证明一些事情，而这并不是个足够好的理由。  
  
但如果Charles能真正让Erik沉浸于那一刻……让他的身体和心灵同样地渴望……  
  
“听着，”Charles再次亲吻了Erik。“我们到床上去。我会先用手；如果你喜欢，我们再继续。”  
Erik点了点头，动作很快。  
Charles继续说，“不过，你必须得向我保证。如果我做的任何事让你过于疼痛——如果你感觉自己流血了，之类的——或者你只是害怕了，Erik，我们都得停下来。”  
“我不 _害怕_ 。”  
“胡说。第一次承受插入是让人害怕的，我知道。”Charles的第一个情人并不太担心Charles的感受，不管是情感上还是肉体上。那是两厢情愿的，当然，但回想起来，Charles还是会疑惑为什么有人能够在身下的男孩吓得瑟瑟发抖的时候还能坚持干下去。他对Erik说出他希望当时有人对他说的话：“向我保证，如果太痛了，你就停下来，或者说点什么，任何你需要做的事。好吗？不要因为你觉得我想要，就强迫自己坚持。”  
“我保证。”Erik眼中压抑已久的力量改变了，变得更加勇敢，更加主动。“过来吧。”  
  
他们的亲吻变得急促，激烈。Erik扯下了Charles的衣服，好像之前一直在强忍住不把它们撕开——用力拉下他的衬衫，还有裤子。Charles站在那里让Erik脱光自己，然后又尽快地脱去了Erik的衣服。  
  
感谢上帝，他们还有电暖器。Charles觉得，这感觉就像是站在月球背面的边缘：半边身体寒冷而被黑暗笼罩，另一半身体则沐浴在温暖和阳光下。他们一起倒回床上，那里依然残留着性爱的气息。他的阴茎已经因为Erik而硬了起来，但是他必须得耐心。耐心从没有现在这么重要。  
  
Charles跪在Erik舒展的身体上方，用手缓慢地套弄了他一会儿。当Erik在他手中逐渐变得坚硬，Charles低声说，“我现在要开始把你弄湿，可以吗？”  
“好的。”Erik的手抓紧了Charles的大腿。  
俯下身，Charles正好可以够到床头柜。他放开了Erik片刻，让自己去拿安全套和润滑剂——然后再次回到Erik身体上。当他往手指上挤了些润滑剂，让它稍微变暖一点的时候，Charles开口，“我觉得你之前就应该心里有数了，但是我再说明一下，我是很安全的。我做过体检。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼，看上去毫无准备。“我——老天，我自从结婚之后就没体检过了。但是我和Magda都没有出过轨，而且我自从离婚之后也没跟几个女人有过关系——我每次都用套子——”  
“嘘……”Charles继续抚摸他。“我们没事的。知道吗？”  
“好吧。”于是Erik闭上双眼，体会被触摸的感觉。  
有一会儿Charles只是在慵懒地套弄Erik，享受着Erik的阴茎在他掌中的热度，并且想着这一切能有多棒。他的第一反应是去舔Erik的后穴，用舌头温暖他的身体，并且开始扩张他。但他猜测Erik之前也从没做过这个。今晚是这个男人的第一次，他不需要做足全套。  
所以他只是向后坐在自己的脚踝上，然后把另一只滑腻的手探入Erik的腿间。Erik身体一紧——但是并没有反抗——Charles还是保持耐心，缓缓地撩拨着Erik的入口。只过了几秒，他就探入了一根手指。  
“感觉还行，”Erik说，明显松了一口气。  
“很好。”看来Magda跟他做爱的时候从来没把手指放进去过。Charles从没问过Erik的婚姻中的性生活，他知道Erik想保持前妻的隐私。另外，Charles根本不想知道任何人碰过Erik。他希望他们俩都忘记自己曾经有过的人，在这之前的所有人。  
  
Charles放进了两根手指。Erik猛地吸了一口气，但是腿张得更开了。他喜欢这样。  
到目前为止Charles只是轻微地移动了手指；现在他开始转动手腕，同时保持温柔的抽插，当他并拢两根手指的时候。Erik的回应是深深的呻吟。  
 _  
到底该转向哪个角度——_  
  
Erik的眼睛睁大了，并且喘着气说。“Oh, fuck.”  
那是个好的Oh fuck。Charles露齿一笑。“就是那里，是吧？”  
“Charles。这简直——嗯……”  
现在是三根手指，而Erik看上去根本没有注意到变化。Charles小心翼翼地向后仰躺了一点，这样可以更好地看着Erik张开腿的样子，还有他自己的手指在进进出出。Erik用双手抓紧了枕头。  
“就是那个点，”Charles轻声说。“当我干你的时候，我会记得那里的。”  
“请吧。”  
现在Charles的下体简直硬得发疼了。但是他依然强调，“我们不一定要今晚做。我可以用手继续，你喜欢这样，不是吗？你想要更多吗？”  
Erik睁开眼睛，眼神茫然，但是他坚定地说，“我想要你操我。”  
等待是有理由的。如果先用什么东西扩张一下的话，比如一个小点的按摩棒，那么对Erik来讲会容易一些。用手抽插Erik的话，可以保证下一次会更放松，更激情。  
但是此刻Erik温热地夹紧了Charles的手指，他绷紧的睾丸擦过Charles套弄他的手。Charles的性器顶端微微跳动，正如他的每一次心跳都在呐喊 _现在，现在，现在，现在。  
_ 那一切都比不上Erik眼中的渴求。Erik想要打破他们之间的阻碍，Charles则会领他过去。  
  
“自己用手弄一下，行吗？”Charles抽出手指来做好准备。尽管安全套是有润滑液的，他还是多涂了一些，几乎有点过多了。一开始他准备叫Erik趴着；那会让插入更容易。但那样的话，他就无法看到Erik的脸了。他需要看到他。他们只要温柔点就行。  
  
Charles俯身亲吻Erik，一个潮湿和性感的吻。然后他说，“把膝盖抬高，为了我。再高一点——到你的极限。”  
Erik屈起身体，直到膝盖几乎碰到肩膀。他的身体形成一个角度，这样Charles可以站在床边而不用跪在床上；这样他可以不用压在Erik身上，这会好一点。他俯下身，一只手撑在Erik身侧，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，寻找着合适的角度。  
Charles向前推进——更用力——然后随着一声轻响，他进入了。  
  
即便是突然感到的热量和快感都无法让Charles的眼光从Erik的脸上移开——看着他睁开的双眼，微启的嘴唇。这简直无法置信，那样的震惊、痛苦和狂喜，全部在Erik的脸上泛起涟漪，与此同时他喘着粗气，狂野的感情将他撕裂。  
  
Charles体内的每个细胞都在让他开始操Erik。但他控制住自己，低声问到，“你还好吗？”  
“……好……”  
“你确定吗？”  
Erik舔了一下嘴唇，点点头。他的呼吸依然急促，但他还是说，“再来。”  
Charles开始了前后抽插，非常温柔，非常缓慢。他的整个世界都只剩下了——那热度，那动作，还有Erik在黑暗中的样子，露出的身体被柔和的橙色暖光所笼罩。他开始逐渐加速，循序渐进地，保持着浅浅的插入。  
但他终于干得够深，直到Erik再次请求……请求他顶到那里，就是 _那里_ ，在那个让人爽到几乎眼前一黑的地方。Erik嘶哑的哭喊抓住了Charles的全身，他的小腹，他的下体，还有他的大脑。  
他用一只手撑住自己，另一只手开始再次套弄起Erik的阴茎。Erik喊声的音调改变了，变得更加地绝望。  
 _是的，就是这样，就是这样，Erik——_  
“让我出来，”Erik呻吟。“让我出来。”  
他想要向这一切投降，让Charles停止抑制自己。  
那是不可能的，但是Charles开始热切地插入——依然不是Erik渴望的方式，但更快，也更深。他的头发散下来遮住了眼睛，黏在他汗湿的额头上。但是他仍然能看到Erik有多么美丽，看到那难以承受的情感在他的脸上转变为纯粹的欢愉。  
而且Erik现在在他的手里那么硬，他阴茎的表面绷得很紧，它的前端开始溢出液体。  
  
Erik射了，手紧紧抓着Charles的后背，液体喷溅在他们俩的小腹上。仅仅是意识到自己让Erik变成这样，就是无与伦比的——Charles在到达顶峰之前这么想了两秒。他的阴茎剧烈地跳动，让所有的一切都消失不见，除了一阵让他忍不住叫出声的高潮。  
当Charles能够再次思考的时候，他非常轻柔地从Erik的体内拔出，然后看见Erik的眼睛。花了一会儿去摘掉套子，然后他把Erik揽入怀中亲吻，无休无止的吻，就好像能够永远继续下去。  
“你还好吗？”Charles在Erik面颊上落下如羽毛般轻柔的吻。“你确定吗？”  
“Fuck, Charles，刚才真是太棒了。”  
“你喜欢这样。”  
“我爱死了。我 _爱_ 这样。”Erik回吻他，在努力寻找词汇的时候眼神有点茫然。“那简直太——太强烈了。”  
“是啊。”  
“就好像世界上一切都不存在。除了你。”  
Charles想，说出来。说出来吧。然后脱口而出：“我几乎爱上你了。”  
哦见鬼。 _是不是太过头了？_  
但Erik微笑了起来。“你差不多也该是时候发现了。”  
  
**  
第二天早晨，公寓在电暖器范围之外的地方简直冷得要命，他的手机提醒事项一直在闪动。尽管他们已经在卧室里吻别了无数次，以至于Erik不得不赶快奔去上班（也奔向温暖），他们最后还是在玄关处再次亲吻了几分钟。  
  
“你不能再留在这里了，”Erik说着，手指梳理着Charles脑后的头发，又把他的浴袍领子拉得更紧一些。“这里不安全。”  
“我准备带上东西去健身房。”只有温暖才能让一个运动的早晨变得吸引人。“然后我去图书馆，在那里做做研究工作。也许晚上之前他们会修好暖气的。”  
Erik又吻了他一次，这次是在额头上。“如果今晚他们还没修好，你可以去布鲁克林跟我待在一起。”  
Charles试着表现得克制一点。“我不想这么快就打扰你。”  
“你不会打扰我的。我很希望你今晚跟我在一起，即使他们把这边的暖气修好。”  
哦老天，不用装作冷静真是太好了。“那好的，我会去。哦，等等——发短信告诉我你的地址！我还不知道呢。”  
“我们做事的顺序不对，是吧？”  
这是个玩笑，但是让Charles沉思。他安静地说，“有时候，我完全做错了。我不知道该如何经营一段感情。”  
出人意料地，Erik大笑起来。“感情没法经营。我们每次都会不断尝试，直到停止。在做对之前，我们都会犯错。那就是规律。”( “Relationships don’t work. We all strike out every single time, until we don’t. We all get it wrong until we get it right. That’s how it goes.”)  
  
“我从没这样想过。”慢慢地，Charles微笑起来。“晚上见。六点半左右？”  
“没问题。”  
  
Charles的上午一晃就过去了。时间快得不可思议，当他满脑子都是前一晚的性爱记忆，那些记忆被一遍一遍地重播。他去上班的时候稍微集中精力了一些，主要是因为他确实很在意那篇正在写的论文。但是关于Erik的思绪依然如影随形，不再独占着他的脑海，而是像一张暖和的毛毯一般包围着他。  
  
就在吃午饭前，电话响了：是Raven。她听上去对他的暖气很担心。“说真的，今天更冷了。今晚会冷得要命。你想不想到我们这里来？是，我知道你更愿意住酒店，但是，你起码可以过来吃晚饭。Hank会很高兴见到你的。”  
“我们最近可以一起吃个饭，但我今晚有约了。”他迟疑了一下。“事实上，我要去Erik家睡。”  
“你昨天没有跟他谈吗？”  
“谈了。他留下来过夜了。”  
她沉默了一会儿，期间Charles很想为自己，或者Erik辩护。终于Raven开口，“我希望你知道自己现在在做什么。”  
“这是我们双方的选择。”  
“你确定他会好好待你吗？”  
“是的。”Charles努力想该怎么向她解释。“Erik希望这一切成功，我也是。我们都已经能够坦诚面对彼此。完全坦诚。所以我猜我们是有可能的。”  
“那很重要。讲出实话，”Raven说。“那对我们俩都很难。”  
  
是啊，因为他们俩都在一座如果你诚实就会被惩罚的房子里长大。“没错。”  
  
“但——当Hank和我刚开始交往的时候，”Charles隔着电话都能听到她沉重的吞咽声，“——我们也曾经谈过。你知道的，你和什么人上过床，有多少人，之类之类的。而我告诉了他实话。那几乎杀死了我，但是我讲出来了，因为我已经能告诉Hank他是特别的。他是我真心想要在一起的人，一直都是。”  
Charles说，“他接受了这一切，是吗？”  
“实际上，他承认有点被吓到了，但是他说是他的问题而不是我的，他会想通的。并且他也做到了。但这并不是重点，重点是——当他告诉我，他在性史上多多少少也有些搞砸过，我脑海中想的全是——等等，原来别人也会和我一样糟？原来别人也会跟我一样彷徨？不是只有我一个人？”  
  
他们现在都笑了起来。“是啊，我明白你的意思。Erik——他无法解决我的问题，我也无法解决他的问题。但是我想或许，我们会待在彼此身边，并且努力去搞清楚。”  
“那正是你所希望的，”Raven说，“祝你能做到，还有做爱愉快。”  
“两个祝福我都收到了。”  
“我 _真想_ 灌醉你，让你一五一十地全说出来。”  
“今晚不行。”  
“好吧，明天再跟你聊。”  
“当然。”Charles略微迟疑。“爱你。”  
短暂地停顿了一刻之后，她回答，“我也爱你。”  
  
当Charles在一天的工作结束之后离开大学的时候，他想买个能让自己在去布鲁克林的路上暖和起来的东西。所以他在Fasir的摊位边停下买了一杯咖啡。直到站在地铁的站台上，Charles才想起他之前向自己保证，以后都不买路边咖啡而是自己做。又是一个注定被打破的新年计划。  
不过管它呢。这咖啡棒极了。  
  
  
END


End file.
